


Intertwined

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan has long hair, Old Married Couple, Tenderness, This is so sappy, and all the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Obi-Wan dozed, letting the warm bath water soak into his tight muscles, the faint smell of sandalwood and the firm body behind him calmly reminding him he was home.Or, Obi-Wan is given the love and care he deserves.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDelirium/gifts), [coldishcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/gifts), [kyber-erso (aoraki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/gifts).



> There has been much talk of long haired Obi-Wan on the QuiObi discord this week and I couldn't help but be inspired by the stunning art by Kyber, Mid, and Case. 
> 
> There were many others and conversations that inspired me as well, so this probably should be gifted to the server as a whole, but these three really resonated with me. Thank you!!!

Obi-Wan dozed, letting the warm bath water soak into his tight muscles, the faint smell of sandalwood and the firm body behind him calmly reminding him he was  _ home.  _ Gentle fingers were slowly massaging shampoo into his scalp, rubbing away all the worries and troubles that had sat heavy on his shoulders for what must have been weeks, possibly even months. 

Obi-Wan shifted and moaned as Qui-Gon tenderly worked his way down Obi-Wan’s hair, lightly finger brushing out the tangles and snags. It had grown even longer during their recent mission, now almost reaching the middle of his back when dried and free of one of the Qui-Gon’s intricate braids Obi-Wan would let him weave. 

After his Padawan braid had been cut after the Battle of Naboo had been fought and hard won, while his Master’s life hung in delicate balance in the Halls of Healing, Obi-Wan had found he desperately missed the long strands hanging heavily against his chest, grounding him and centering him. He felt lost, empty almost, every time he reached for the physical evidence of the bond that had tied him to Qui-Gon. 

And then his life had been filled by new battles to fight, Zabrak apprentices to interrogate, and Sith Lords to root out of the Senate. As a new knight, Obi-Wan spent weeks, even months away from the Temple and cutting his hair slowly became more of a chore and less of a necessity, until before he knew it, it had reached his chin, curling out and away from his face when it escaped his hastily tied ribbon. 

It had started as a simple suggestion, Qui-Gon’s eyes going soft with laughter while he watched Obi-Wan reach for a long gone braid and scratching at the short growth, that he could show Obi-Wan how to care for his hair, and how to keep it away from his face. One lesson had turned into another, and soon lessons turned into late night cups of tea and tentative kisses on Obi-Wan’s brow as Qui-Gon braided and oiled Obi-Wan’s hair. 

It was Obi-Wan who made the first real move, reaching into Qui-Gon’s own braid to pull the master closer, to change the kiss destined for his temple into something more. It wasn’t a shift in their relationship Obi-Wan had ever anticipated during his apprenticeship, but it was one he wouldn’t change for all the galaxy. He loved Qui-Gon Jinn the way the Force loves life itself, it was part of his very nature, engraved into every fiber of his being, as natural as breathing. 

Now, cycles later, Obi-Wan took great pride in his well cared for hair, in the long and twisting plaits Qui-Gon would design just for him. 

His Master’s, his  _ bondmate’s,  _ Obi-Wan reminded himself with a smile, broad hands probably had a lot to do with it, if he was honest with himself. The long dexterous fingers carding their way through the shoulder length tangles, careful and kind even with the hard earned strength of a Jedi Master centered him in a way nothing else could even come close to. Letting Qui-Gon’s short fingernails scratch softly at Obi-Wan’s scalp as they bathed after a long, hard mission was one of the few true moments of peace his life could afford.

Qui-Gon nudged at Obi-Wan’s shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts of the past to rinse the conditioner from his hair. Obi-Wan yawned, his heart peaceful, their bond glowing brighter with every soft glide of Qui-Gon’s hands.

By the time Qui-Gon led him out of the tub, Obi-Wan felt like jelly, comfortable and almost lightheaded with the heat of the bath. Qui-Gon gently patted his skin dry, helping Obi-Wan into a soft pair of sleeping pants before wrapping his hair in a special towel as he guided Obi-Wan to a chair to relax while he took care of his own. 

Qui-Gon soon returned, a bone comb and a few loose hair ties in hand and began to slowly unwrap the towel. It was a familiar motion, Qui-Gon’s light touch starting at the tips of Obi-Wan’s hair, working upward to avoid damage. Blaster fire and stressful negotiations did enough of that on their own. 

Obi-Wan leaned back into Qui-Gon’s hands when Qui-Gon reached his roots, the touch becoming firmer to work oils into his scalp, further sinking Obi-Wan into the softness between being awake and asleep. A brush of smiling lips against his forehead told Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon was finished.

“Ready for bed, my love?” Qui-Gon asked, the knowing smirk evident in his rumbling voice. Obi-Wan simply hummed in agreement before Qui-Gon lifted him into his arms, carrying him into their bed. 

Wrapped in Qui-Gon’s arms, love and contentment weaving between them, his now dry, loose braid sat heavy against Obi-Wan’s chest, a reminder of their love, of their lives being intertwined as one. 


End file.
